Sephiroth's Angel
by Aerifa
Summary: Takes Place during befoe and after Aeris' death (i'm bad at summary's ok? :P)


Sephiroth's Angel  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy 7, squareoft does....although it would be nice ^-^  
  
This is my version of what Sephy went through before he killed Aeris. heh...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I make my way to the ancient city, I wonder why I have been led here, mother will not tell me. Then my thoughts drift onto AVALANCHE. What pathetic excuses for the human raise. There was the puppet, he thinks he's such a bad ass with hs sword, even though it's not even his. As I recall it belongs to the SOLDIER Zack that died 5 ears ago. Such a mere mortal could not stand one minute against me.   
  
I then take out my sword and started a couple of training manouvers while I travelled. Then my thoughts ajust to Aeris...my angel...my sweet flower girl.... she was perfect, she was the perfect woman. Her angelic face, her green eyes, perfect figure, and light brown braided hair.   
  
If only we weren't enemies. Things could be different then....just maybe...  
  
Then I arrive at the ancient city. I then call out to my mother. "Mother? Are you there? Why have you sent me to the Anceint city?" he said aloud.  
  
~~~~Son, you must exterminate of the traitor to our race. That brown haired wench~~~~  
  
"Mother! Why?!" I yelled. "She...she...she may still be of some use to us!!" I pleaded.  
  
~~~~ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY ORDERS SON?! I KNOW YOU FEEL FOR THE DAMN BITCH, BUT I DONT CARE! SHE IS RUINING MY....ER...I MEAN OUR PLANS!   
  
SHE IS SUMMONING HOLY!~~~~  
  
"Sorry mother, I wont disobey you again..." I muttered, then continued,"Mother, where is she?".  
  
~~~~Go down the path straight in front of you, through the trees and into the shell shaped house. There, kill that damn fish that's in the way. Then down the glass staircase and find some way to kill her. Hopefully as grewsome as possible~~~~Jenova cackled.  
  
I let out a sigh and thought to myself, why must I do this? I love Aeris, but, I must follow mother's orders. No matter the cost of my own feelings. I then continued on my way through the forested area, my, it looked breathetaking. I then got to the lake, it was beautiful, hopefully after Aeris died, I could put her at rest here. I then walked to the shell shaped house. I entered and walked up the stairs to where the fish was gaurding the stairs.   
  
"Heh...what kind of defense is this?" I laughed to myself and then sliced the fish in two. I then wiped the greenish looking blood off my Masamune, Aeris will at least have a clean sword that will put her to rest. I then walked down the crystal stairs, how beautiful I thought to myself. I then saw Aeris. She was the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life. Her angelic form was kneeling there, praying. If only she could understand that I must obey Jenova. Even though...it causes me to lose something dear to my heart. I then climbed above the altar and sat above on a ledge to await the puppet and his friends to show.  
  
Finally after a not-so-long time period, The puppet, RedXIII, and Tifa came running down the stairs. I looked at each one of them as Cloud signaled them not to follow. I watched him jump across each of the little islands with swiftess, guess he got that from me. Cloud then stopped infront of Aeris and took out his sword. What the fuck is going on here?! I thought to myself. I then watched as he went into a swipe with his sword until Red and Tifa yelled to him. Seem's mother thought I wouldn't do this for her, so she tried using the puppet. Bad move mother....I thought to myself. Then Cloud stopped and tripped backwards and said "What are you doing to me?".   
  
Just then Aeris moved up from her praying postition and smiled at Cloud, Cloud smiled back at her. Oh gods why do I have to do this? I then got up from my sitting postition on the ledge. Please forgive me, I thought. I then jumped off the ledge, sword at hand. I could see the puppet looking at me in horror, but I didn't care. I then sliced threw her tiny waist and heard her gasp. Silencing her forever...I then leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry flower girl, please forgive me my sweet angel....." I then pulled my sword out of her small back and watched her fall into the arms of the puppet.  
  
Cloud just stared at me with misbelief. I then looked at him with a sad look. "You! You....GOD DAMNED BASTARD!" Cloud yelled to me and took out his sword. Before he could strike me, I flew into the air and was gone. Just then Jenova appeared and fought with them.  
  
I then stayed after I flew back to my ledge and walkedto the edge watching the scene. Cloud was standing there tears running down his face. Red was the first one to go, we went up to her and nuzzeled against her face. He then moved to the entance of the Altar and howled. Next was   
  
Tifa. She bent down next to Aeris and brushed her hair out of her face and touched Aeris' cheek. Tifa the go up and left with Red. Cloud was the last one left. He bent down and cupped Aeris' face, and kissed her lips. That moment I felt jealous that I could never kiss my angel. Cloud then picked Aeris in his arms and brought her up the stairs. He then went out the house where all of his friends were waiting by the lake. Cloud then walked some distance into the water and put Aeris in. He let go of her while he whispered something to her. She slowly went down into the depts of   
  
the lake, gone forever.   
  
I was sitting on the shell house top watching this all unfold.  
  
~~~~Son! get moving! There is more we need to do now!~~~~  
  
"Shut up.."I muttered under my breath "Just let me have this moment, I killed the only person I loved for you, now just let me have this moment....".  
  
Jenova was finally silent. Sephiroth sat on the tip of the shell house watching her disappear into the depths of the lake.   
  
"Please forgive me Aeris.....my angel....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
heh...so how is it for my first fanfic? Crappy right? meh..I tried ^-^ Review this and tell me whutya think of it alritey? If I do get some reviews, I might make more stories, heh...try not to flame, ya kno this is my first -.-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
